


Switch

by marreena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akaki Week 2k15, Gen, Rakuzan!Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made a promise to go to different schools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Метаморфоза](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066786) by [TomDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomDream/pseuds/TomDream)



> for Akaki Week Day 3: Team Switch

There’s a distinct feeling of his heart twisting and curdling at the sight of the blond in his classroom easily chatting with every single female in the room. It’s the feeling of someone directly disobeying him so carelessly. 

He clenches his jaw and stalks forward, naturally parting his classmates to stand before him. Kise’s eyes take him and size him up with nothing more than an aloof gaze. “Akashicchi,” at that, the girls coo at the nickname, “you’re in this class! Isn’t this great? I never got to spend anytime with you before in middle school. Now we can become best friends!” 

His head tilts, he gives Seijuro a sour, sweet smile with his eyes even crinkling before disregarding his presence again to indulge the biggest busted girl of the group--hanging around Aomine seemed to have left it’s mark. 

Seijuro turns and sits in his seat on the other side of the classroom and makes no attempt to talk to him the rest of the time, but neither does Kise ever even glance his way. Instead, he basks in the attention be poured down his throat and drinks every single drop of it. Seijuro checks his school email, takes note that there are none from the coach mentioning Kise joining the team and moves on to adjusting the training menu and team strategy to include him. It doesn’t take much, though, Kise’s limitless and can mold into anything in Seijuro’s hands. 

However, Seijuro is empty handed by the time practice ends. The glaring yellow is absent in every single gym, but as according to rumor that spreads ungodly fast, is located behind the gym pressed against his new girlfriend. 

There’s a million organized thoughts fluttering through his mind with a unsettling, ordered chaos, when he sees Kise the next day, speaking softly to his girlfriend. Seijuro clears his throat once, “Ryouta, I need to speak with you.” 

He can see the annoyance clearly pronounced on Kise’s face but doesn’t let up until Kise stands and follows Seijuro out of the classroom. He even steps on Seijuro’s heels at one point but manages a small sorry without any real meaning behind it. Once he’s in a decently secluded area so they will not be interrupted, he turns to Kise, “Why are you here?” 

Kise stuffs his hands in his pocket and leans against the lockers. There’s a part of his look that he gives Seijuro that just exudes cockiness and disrespect that puts a pin right in between his shoulders. “I go to school here now,” he explains without any real voice behind it. 

“Why are you here?” he repeats. 

At that, Kise laughs, “Am I not allowed to go to any school I want to? I shouldn’t have to have a reason to go here, Akashi, just because you go here.” His tone immediately sets Seijuro even more on edge. There’s only one way to really describe his tone and actions and that it’s more like Haizaki than Kise. “But if you really want a reason, my agency moved me here. There’s no reason why I _wouldn’t_ go here.” 

For once, he feels his mouth go dry for a second but is immediately recovered, “There is a reason—“ 

“—and what is that, _basketball_? That shitty promise you made us make? Well, here’s a promise, Akashi, _I won’t play basketball_.” 

He turns to walk away but Seijuro grabs onto his sleeve and holds firmly, “You shouldn’t be here. It’s for—“ 

Kise laughs again, but this time it’s more twisted and deep, “You know being the class president and all you really shouldn’t be telling students that they shouldn’t be here. It’s really rude.” 

Never before had he felt intimidated by Kise, but having him stand over him and talk so cruelly  a crushing feeling. Even more pressuring, though, was how much Kise had changed. “We made a promise, Ryouta, and I expected everyone to abide by that,” he presses back just as much as Kise. 

Kise does let up a bit, “Ah, and I’ll keep it in my own way—that’s how I like to do it anyway—and I just won’t play basketball for anyone. I don’t know why you all are so invested anyway. The same thing is going to happen again in high school except there’s going to be three other players that match you that’s it. I’d rather just wait for university. Besides, I’m focusing on modeling.” 

He pauses and watches Seijuro for a second, “Or do you honestly believe that you won’t be bored this time?” 

The two conflicting sides run deep at this point of he _can_ make basketball fun again he can enjoy the strategy and no he will sit out and not play because there is no real challenge anymore. He can feel the two answers in his mouth, and he’s not sure which one will come out and which one is really the right answer and which one he thinks Kise will need to hear. 

Instead, he settles for a compromise as he always does, “We could do a one-on-one to decide. You always enjoyed those with Daiki.” 

Kise scoffs and rolls his eyes, “What? To prove that there is improvement to made in myself by showing you’re better than me? I know that, Akashi.” 

There’s a warning bell and Seijuro doesn’t budge but Kise sighs, “We have class, Akashi,” and turns to go back. 

He pauses for a second but follows. After all, he can’t argue with logic.


End file.
